


What Happens in Vegas

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, First Time, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: In which the pack end up in Vegas, and Peter gets double teamed by Chris and Liam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a comment on Tumblr from kimmykun: "That inn thing... Like the pack is on vacation, and Chris and Peter end up sharing a room. They deal with it, and neither is all that unhappy about the view each gives the other. Nothing happens until the last night when Liam loses his room key, and with Scott out, he ends up with Chris and Peter. And, Idk, stuff happens, and Peter learns that he can take two cocks at once... and kinda loves it."
> 
> Well, I'm all for Peter being a slut and finding out he loves getting double teamed, so here we are.

It starts when the pack end up going on vacation. Because, for once in their lives, no one is after them and no one is trying to kill them. So Scott makes the suggestion, and Stiles and Lydia both agree, and a few days later they all find themselves piling into cars and driving out of Beacon Hills.

(Peter grumbles all the way, stuck in the passenger seat of Chris Argent's truck. Because spending two weeks in Vegas with the rest of the ingrates he so grudgingly calls his pack seems like hell on earth. Only, for some reason, as soon as he'd said that he'd be staying behind, "No!" came from four different overlapping voices.

It's almost as though you don't entirely trust me, he'd commented.

It's almost as though you're entirely right, Lydia had replied.)

And, as the thought of the following two weeks weren't bad enough, when they got to the hotel, they discovered the mix up with the rooms that had given Chris and Peter a room with only one bed, and no others available, regardless of how much whining Peter had done at the staff.

("For god's sake, Peter, just suck it up. It's not like Dad and Melissa are complaining, and they got stuck with only one bed, as well," Stiles had snapped, apparently then missing the looks all of the wolves gave each other and the way both Melissa and the Sheriff had flushed pink slightly.)

They take the room, and once they're checked in, Peter flat out refuses to sleep on the floor, or the couch that's also in the room, pointedly commenting that it was his credit card they used to pay for this entire little excursion of theirs. Chris is too stubborn to let Peter push him onto the floor (and, not that he'd ever admit this to the wolf, but he's pretty sure his back would never forgive him), so they share the bed.

And if Chris finds himself looking at Peter's ass as he walks into the bathroom to shower, then he's not saying anything. The same way Peter's not saying anything when he eyes Chris' chest as he dresses in the morning, wondering what it would be like to lick his way across from nipple to nipple.

They dance around each other for the entire two weeks the pack is away, nothing happening beyond glances and looks until the last night, when they're in the hotel bar. They're drinking the ridiculously expensive whiskey Peter has ordered, with an added extra wolfsbane kick for Peter's, when they both reach out for the bottle, their hands clashing together. There's a heartbeat, and then they're moving, Chris reaching out and tugging Peter closer.

They make it back to the room, lips and hands constantly on each other's bodies. Clothes drop to the floor as soon as the door is closed behind them, and Chris has Peter under him on the bed, his hand wrapped around Peter's hard cock as he strokes him, dropping words into Peter's ear about how he's going to fuck him open on his cock, about how he's going to have Peter howling for him.

Peter's arching up into Chris' touch, telling him to "Bring it, hunter--" when there's a knock at the door. And Chris is going to ignore it, because he finally has Peter Hale laid out under him, naked and wanting, but then there's another knock, and another, and then a plaintive voice.

"Mr Argent? Peter?"

Peter sighs. "Best answer it, Argent. He isn't going to go away; he can hear us in here."

"In that case," Chris replies, pitching his voice so he knows Liam will hear, "he can hear exactly what it is we're doing and will go to his own room."

There's a moment's silence before, "I can't find my room key, Mr Argent. And the rest of the pack are still out. And reception won't let me in, since the room is under Scott's name."

"Fucking hell," Chris mutters, glancing down at Peter's smirking face. "You, stay there," he orders.

"Oh, wouldn't dream of moving," Peter replies, stretching out languidly as Chris pushes himself off the bed and pads over to the door.

"Seriously, Liam?" he says, opening the door and glaring at the young wolf.

"Sorry, Mr Argent, sir," Liam answers, very carefully looking Chris in the eyes, and obviously trying not to look at Chris' hard cock.

Chris sighs and opens the door fully. "You'd best come in, then."

"Hello, Liam," Peter all but purrs from the bed.

"Hi, Peter," Liam answers, looking quickly in Peter's direction before averting his eyes.

Chris pulls spare pillows out of the wardrobe and tosses them onto the couch.

Liam settles onto the couch as Chris gets into the bed and turns the light off. It's barely off for a moment before Peter's hand is on Chris' chest, edging its way downward.

Wrapping his fingers around Peter's wrist, Chris pulls the wolf's hand away from his chest. "Peter, we have a guest. Hardly the time."

"Always the time, Christopher," comes the response, Peter's voice low and amused. "Besides, do you think the pup isn't listening to us, hoping we'd do exactly this. He's been hard since you opened the door." He pulls his hand out of Chris' grip and continues to trail his fingers down Chris' stomach. "He heard what you said to me, when he was standing out there, wondering whether or not to knock. He's lying on that couch, hoping that you'll fuck me. He's got his fingers wrapped around his cock right now, just praying that he'll get to see it." Peter pauses and pitches his voice louder. "Aren't you, Liam?"

There's a moment of silence that lasts just a beat too long before Liam answers, the "No--" drawn out and very obviously a lie.

Chris rolls over, dislodging Peter's hand, and straddling his thighs. Neither of them bothered to close the drapes, and the neon sign from across the street is lighting the room up enough for Chris to see the smirk on Peter's face.

"Well, then," Chris comments, "if Liam wants to see something, let's make sure he has a good enough view."

Peter's eyes narrow at Chris' words before he grins. "Oh, Christopher. I think you and I are going to get on wonderfully."

"Liam," Chris says, "why don't you join us over here?"

There's a sound of shuffling, like Liam's moving on the couch, but still isn't sure that Chris' offer is a genuine one.

"No need to be shy, pup," Peter adds. "The bed is more than big enough for three."

Liam scrambles off the couch, moving over to the bed and standing next to it. "Hey."

Chris looks over at him. Christ, was he ever that young? His gaze drops to the bulge behind Liam's shorts, the only piece of clothing he's still wearing after bedding down on the couch. Grinning, Chris turns his attention back to Peter. "How do you feel about giving young Liam here a more hands on lesson?"

Peter arches slightly, his hard cock brushing against Chris', and Chris supposes that's the only answer he really needs.

"You ever fucked anyone before, Liam?" Chris asks, never moving his attention away from Peter.

"No," comes the response, after a slight pause.

"Then tonight's your lucky night, kid. Lose the shorts and get on the bed."

Liam doesn't move, and when Chris looks at him, he finds the teen just staring at the two of them.

"Well?"

Chris' prompt has Liam moving, pushing his shorts down his legs and kicking them away before climbing on the bed.

Fuck, the boy is built. And Peter wasn't wrong about him already being hard.

"Why don't you give Liam a hand, Peter?"

Peter just smirks as he reaches out, wrapping his fingers around Liam's cock and jerking him. Liam moans at Peter's touch, his hips making shaky thrusts into the tunnel of Peter's fist before Liam bites back a groan as he comes, splattering white onto Peter's stomach.

Chris laughs at the look on Liam's face. Like he's both horrified and disappointed that he came so quickly, like that's the night over. But even if Chris was never a wolf, he sure as hell remembers what it was like to be a teenager. He swipes two fingers through the come on Peter's stomach, holding them to Peter's lips.

"Oh god--"

And Liam may have been the one to voice it, but Chris is thinking it as well as Peter's tongue snakes out to lap at his fingers, cleaning Liam's come off them. It's warm and wet and perfect, and the look Peter gives him as he nips at Chris' fingers with teeth just that edge too sharp to be human has Chris' cock throbbing. But, unlike Liam, he's neither a wolf nor a teenage boy, so he'd best make this one count.

"Liam, side pocket of my bag," Chris nods towards the duffel next to the wardrobe. "Get the lube."

Liam darts off the bed, the sound of the zip on Chris' bag being opened reverberating through the room before Liam is back, brandishing his prize in his hand.

"Why, Christopher Argent," Peter declares, fake scandal in his tone, "are you telling me you've been carrying lubricant around with you in the hopes of fucking my fine ass? Just what kind of man do you think I am?"

"You really want me to answer that, Hale?"

Peter shrugs. "Maybe not." He looks between Chris and Liam. "So, which one of you gets to fuck me first?"

Chris leans down, biting lightly at Peter's lower lip before pulling back. "I was thinking less of a who goes first and more of a seeing how you look split around both of us."

Peter's eyes flash blue, sharp and bright. "Well, I'm certainly up for that."

Chris moves one of his legs, nudging his knee between Peter's thigh, rearranging both himself and Peter until he's kneeling between Peter's spread legs.

Holding a hand out, he nods at the lube in Liam's hand, smiling when the younger wolf opens the tube, squeezing some onto Chris' fingers. Moving his hand down to the valley between Peter's ass cheeks, Chris pushes in with two fingers, unable to stop the appreciative noise as Peter's body opens up around him.

Peter's tight and hot around his fingers and, god, this isn't going to be the only time they do this, not if Chris has anything to say about it. Because if Peter feels like this around his fingers, then Chris can't wait to see what he feels like around his cock.

Chris thinks that once they're back in Beacon Hills he's taking Peter back to his place and locking out the world. Then he's going to lay the wolf out on the bed and carry out every illicit thought he's ever had about having Peter Hale under him. (And Chris is adult enough to admit that there have been more than a few nights that's he's spent with his fingers wrapped around his cock and thoughts of Peter on his knees.)

But that's not tonight. Tonight, it's not just the two of them.

Chris twists his fingers in Peter's body, smiling at the moan Peter gives. Pulling his fingers out, Chris slaps Peter's thigh lightly before looking at Liam.

"Lie down, Liam."

Liam settles on the bed next to Peter, hunching his hips up as Chris wraps his fingers around his cock and jerks him to full hardness.

Moving off Peter's thighs, Chris pats him on the stomach. "Come on, Peter, straddle the boy."

Peter grins as he moves, pushing himself up and throwing a leg over Liam. "Hey, pup," he says to Liam, before, "Hold him steady for me, Christopher."

Chris reaches out, his fingers around Liam's cock to steady it as Peter slowly lowers himself.

"Oh god--" Liam's eyes are wide as his cock starts to sink into Peter.

"Good, Liam?" Chris asks, knowing he's not going to get an answer from the teen.

Peter lowers himself until Liam's fully inside.

Liam's hands are gripping Peter's arms, trails of blood starting to drip down Peter's skin from where Liam's claws are digging in.

Reaching out, Chris places a hand between Peter's shoulders, pushing him down further onto Liam's chest until he can see where the two wolves are joined. Picking up the lube from where Liam dropped it on the bed, Chris squeezes more out onto his fingers. He runs a slick finger around Peter's ass, stretched white around Liam's cock.

"Damn, Hale, the boy's packing. This is going to be a tight fit."

Peter glances back over his shoulder. "I'm sure I can take it, Arge--"

The words break off as Chris pushes a finger into Peter's body. "What was that, Peter?" he asks lightly.

"Bastard," is the only response.

Chris just smirks, pushing a second finger into Peter's ass and stretching him even further. "Is that really how you want to play this, Hale?" He strokes his fingers, as much as he can, over Liam's cock, feeling the boy twitch inside Peter's ass.

"Please, Mr Argent." The words are strained, like Liam's forcing them out.

"Liam, very soon we're both going to be buried inside Peter's ass, pressed tightly together and fucking him until all of us come. I think you can call me Chris at this point."

A third finger goes into Peter's ass as Chris stretches him just that little bit more.

"Fucking hell, Chris, please--" Peter's words break in the middle, his tone full of want and need. "Just fuck me already."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Pulling his fingers out of Peter, Chris squeezes more lube directly onto his cock. It's more than he'd normally use, but he's pretty sure more is better, especially in this situation. Spreading the lube over his cock, his wraps his fingers around the base to steady himself as he shuffles forward, pressing the head of his dick to Peter's already full ass.

He pushes forward, and there's a moment when Chris thinks it's not going to happen, a moment where he thinks that it's just too much. And then Peter shifts slightly and he's sinking inside, into hot and tight and fucking perfect.

Chris isn't sure which one of the three of them groans, thinks it might be a combination of all of them.

"Jesus, fuck--" Peter's voice is low, thready, like it's taken the last of his breath just to speak.

Chris' hand is on Peter's hip, rubbing soothingly. "You can take it, Peter. Just tell me when." And it's killing him to hold back, to not move, but he's not going to, not until--

There's a breath from Peter, a soft subtle shift as his body relaxes, and then, "Move."

His hand continuing to rub over Peter's hip, Chris presses in further, sinking steadily inside until he's flush with Peter's ass.

"You still with me, Peter?"

Peter's head is dropped and he's panting softly, fine tremors running through him. And Chris thinks that maybe it's too much for him, that being split around both him and Liam is more than Peter can handle. He's about to pull out, about to draw back slowly, and have Peter ride Liam before taking his own turn at the wolf's ass. But then Peter reaches back, gripping Chris' hand in his own, and stopping the way Chris' fingers are running over Peter's skin.

There's silence, except for the breathing coming from all of them, heavy and deep, and the occasional murmur of "Oh god--" from Liam. A heartbeat passes, two, and then Peter's grip tightens on Chris' hand as he shifts, his legs spreading and impaling him, impossibly, just that little bit deeper on Chris and Liam's cocks.

"Fuck me." It's a demand and a plea all rolled into one.

And Chris is tempted to ask Peter if he's sure, if he can take it. But it's Peter Hale, and Chris didn't get to where he is by underestimating the wolf.

"Are you ready, Liam?" Chris asks.

"Yes--" The word is strained, like it's taking everything Liam has to hold back. And Chris remembers what it was like his own first time, the way he barely got inside Anna McLeod before he came, all teenage hormones and premature ejaculation.

Sliding his hand out from under Peter's, Chris reaches around Peter, gripping Liam's chin and forcing the young wolf to look at him.

"Liam, take a deep breath. Tell me how it feels, to be buried inside Peter right now."

Liam breathes, wet and deep, before his gaze focuses fully on Chris. "Tight, hot. God, Chris--"

And for a moment, Chris thinks that Liam's going to come without even moving, feels his cock twitching wildly against his own.

"Take a breath," Chris repeats, keeping his focus on Liam and waiting until the bright amber bleeds from his eyes. "That's it. You with me?"

Liam nods. "Yeah."

"Argent," Peter's voice is strained, "as much as it pains me to interrupt this little moment, if the two of you don't move right the fuck now, I'm going to go down to that bar--"

The words break off into a yelp as Chris releases Liam's chin and wraps his fingers around Peter's cock, jerking him once harshly. Peter shudders in Chris' grip, his ass tightening on both him and Liam.

"That's it, baby," Chris murmurs, leaning forward, his lips close to Peter's ear. "We're going to fuck you until you're dripping both of us. And when we go down to breakfast tomorrow, the rest of the pack is going to be able to smell that you had both of us up your ass, and just how much you loved it."

Peter's hips are hunching slightly and Chris can feel his own start to react, can feel his cock start to slide against Liam's. And Liam's feeling it, as well, is starting to try to push up against both of them.

"Come on, Liam," Chris encourages. "Fuck him like he needs it."

And even if he's got both Chris and Peter on top of him, Liam's still a wolf, still has that strength behind him. He slides out of Peter until only his cockhead is still pressed against Chris before surging up and thrusting back inside.

Peter groans, and Chris can't hold back. Trying to match himself to Liam's movements, Chris starts to fuck Peter. And it takes them a few moments, takes them a few times of sliding in and out, but then they're there. Liam slides out as Chris pushes in, and they have Peter shuddering between them as they fuck him. He's gripping Liam's arm with one hand, claws into Liam's bicep, and Chris knows that if he could see Peter's eyes right now that they'd be too bright, too blue.

Liam's cockhead is dragging over Chris' cock as they both fuck into Peter, and Chris can feel the slickness of Liam's precome mixing with his own and the lube in Peter's ass. Peter is steadily shaking, soft tremors running through him and into Chris and Liam.

Chris is stroking Peter's cock, his thumb brushing over Peter's cockhead and gathering the precome there to ease the way. He can feel the way Peter's hitching his hips, trying to fuck into Chris' fist.

"That's it, Peter," Chris murmurs. "Come for me."

Peter shakes between them as he comes, biting off a groan as he spills hot and wet over Chris' fingers.

And, fuck, it's like being in a vice as Peter clenches around them, his ass rippling as he comes. Out of the two of them buried inside him, Liam comes first. There's a high pitched moan, and Chris can feel Liam tensing a moment before there's a flood of warmth over his cock.

"Fuckfuckfuck--" The mantra drops from Liam's lips as he fills Peter, his come giving Chris that extra bit of slick as he drives into Peter's ass.

Biting his lower lip, Chris feels his orgasm start to build in the pit of his stomach. His balls twitch as he thrusts once, twice, and he grips Peter's hip as he comes, bruises blooming under his fingers as they dig into Peter's flesh.

Chris drops his head as he groans, his forehead resting on Peter's back and his cock adding to Liam's load already in Peter's ass.

Peter is still twitching between them, shuddered breaths coming from him as he slowly calms.

Chris moves his hand, watching as the bruises he's made on Peter's skin fade into nothing. Slowly rubbing his fingers over Peter's hip, he presses a brief kiss to Peter's back. "I'm going to pull out, okay."

Peter nods, and Chris pulls back, his lube and come slicked cock sliding out of Peter's body. Peter tenses slightly as Chris' cockhead slips out, Chris' softened dick falling against his thigh. A gentle pat to Liam's leg has Liam shifting, his own cock sliding out of Peter's ass, a trail of white following it.

And it's too tempting to Chris to leave it. Reaching out, he swipes his fingers through the come leaking from Peter's body, the mix of both him and Liam. His other hand moving to Peter's stomach, he urges the wolf up until Peter's back is against his chest, Peter's head resting back onto his shoulder.

"You did so good taking both of us," he murmurs, lifting his fingers to Peter's mouth and slicking the come on his fingers over Peter's lips.

"God--" Liam's voice is strangled, and when Chris glances at him, there's too much amber in his eyes. His dick is twitching against his thigh and, for a second, Chris wishes he was a teenager again, full of stamina and ready to go again at a moment's notice.

Peter's tongue darts out to lick the come off his lips, lapping against Chris' fingers at the same time.

"So--" there's hesitancy in Liam's tone as he speaks, and Chris feels the soft laugh that runs through Peter's body, as he gives a final lick to Chris' fingers before pulling away.

"Pup, you just fucked me up the ass, along with Christopher. I think we're at the point in the relationship that you can say what you're thinking."

There's a husky note to Peter's voice, like he's not entirely fully back with himself. And it makes Chris think about what he would sound like if Peter was on his knees, what he would sound like after he'd been fed Chris' cock.

"I was just thinking," Liam says, after a moment, "was this a one off sort of thing? Or was it the kind of thing that could happen again?"

Chris smirks. He knows that when they get back to Beacon Hills that Peter's going to be in his bed more nights than not. After all, he doesn't entirely trust Peter, and the easiest way to keep an eye on him is to keep the wolf close. And if Peter also happens to be fucked out and wanting, at the same time, well, then.

"Oh, I think we can come to this little arrangement again," Peter says, voicing what Chris is thinking. And it's nice to know that they're all on the same page with this. "But maybe not right away. After all, some of us are a little sticky right now, and the fantastic water pressure of the shower is calling."

Chris pats Peter's hip as he moves, pushing himself off the bed. "I'm not entirely sure all three of us will fit in the shower," he comments.

"Nonsense, Christopher," Peter replies, rolling his hips before moving off Liam, leaving a small pool of white on Liam's groin from where it's dripped from his body. "It may be a little cosy, but I'm sure we'll all fit." He trails his hand over Chris' stomach as he walks past him, towards the bathroom, his claws scoring light grooves of red over Chris' skin. "Now," Peter says, arms over his head and stretching in a way that has even Chris' cock wanting to sit up and pay attention, "which one of you is going to wash my back and get his cock sucked for the effort?" He glances over his shoulder to look at them both. "Well?"

Liam scrambles off the bed, following Peter into the bathroom.

"Come along, Christopher," Peter calls, his voice reverberating slightly in the tiled room, "you don't want to miss out on all the fun, do you?"

No, Chris thinks, as he follows them. No, he doesn't.


End file.
